


Rip lobster

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Don't question this, I didn't sleep last night, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mooning, OiLobster, Rare Pairings, Rest in peace Lobster, Ship months, Texting, iwaaka - Freeform, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: It all started with Akaashi being a kind and loving boyfriend...





	Rip lobster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is IwaAka for the ship calendar! I hope you enjoy!!!

Iwaizumi felt the need to laugh as he looked at the text message on his screen. His lover, Akaashi Keiji, had offered to take Oikawa for the day so Iwaizumi could have some time to stop being a mom. And now he was reading a message, attached to a picture of Oikawa mooning a lobster, that said "I don't know whether to laugh or be completely disgusted."

Iwaizumi stood up from his couch and sighed. He didn't know what it was with Oikawa and showing his behind to sea creatures, but he did it a lot. He let out a small chuckle before sending another message, "just tell him that he's trash and he'll pull his pants up."

About a minute passed before Akaashi replied. "I don't completely understand him...but Bokuto-san can be a bit worse... though he doesn't casually rip off his pants when he sees a lobster..maybe an owl, though. I should try that sometime."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh at the last statement his boyfriend texted. Then he placed his shoes on his feet and walked out the door. "I'm guessing you're gonna need me there to beat him."

"Yes, please. And maybe you can beat me later, too. ;))"

Iwaizumi nearly dropped his phone on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
